With You
by White Azalea
Summary: Penghujung musim gugur kali itu tidak banyak orang yang datang ke taman dikarenakan suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit. Mereka memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut mereka, minum minuman hangat atau bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi di depan perapian. Tak terkecuali sepasang pemusik professional yang masih berusia muda ini. For #SasuIno4S18 / Winter


Penghujung musim gugur kali itu tidak banyak orang yang datang ke taman dikarenakan suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit. Mereka memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut mereka, minum minuman hangat atau bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi di depan perapian. Tak terkecuali sepasang pemusik professional yang masih berusia muda ini.

.

 **With You**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

For **#SasuIno4S18 / Winter**

.

Di taman itu nampak dua sejoli duduk berhadapan memainkan _saxophone_ masing-masing, beradu dalam harmoni yang memanja indera pendengaran. Sang pemuda, Sasuke masih serius berlatih _saxophone_ untuk konser musim dingin mereka pekan depan. Sedangkan gadis pirang yang berada tidak jauh dengannya itu sudah berhenti lebih dahulu karena kedinginan dan berusaha bertahan di cuaca dingin demi menunggu kekasih yang masih berkutat dengan _saxophone_ nya. Meski memakai _coat_ tebal dan pakaian tebal di baliknya, ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Bahkan gadis itu berkali menggosokan telapak tangannya agar tetap hangat.

Sadar dengan si gadis yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyimpan _sax_ ke dalam tas sandangnya, Sasuke pun berhenti.

"Ino," ujar Sasuke memulai percakapan setelah sekian lama dua sejoli itu tak jua berbicara karena fokus pada permainan _sax_ masing-masing.

Sang gadis menoleh, "ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "maaf membuatmu menungguku cukup lama. Kau sudah lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum ke studio?"

Ino balik tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berada di luar apartemen dan berlatih bersama selalu saja membuat mereka lupa waktu, berikut lupa memberi asupan nutrisi bagi tubuh mereka. Sasuke lantas mengulurkan tangan setelah menyimpan _saxophone_ miliknya untuk menggenggam tangan Ino. Ia terdiam cukup lama kala merasa tangan gadisnya sangat dingin.

"Kau dingin sekali." Ujarnya.

Ino terkekeh, "kau tahu kan, aku memang tidak tahan cuaca dingin. Jadi begitulah."

Sasuke lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Ino lalu mengecupnya. Terkaget dengan perlakuan kekasih, Ino tersipu. Merasa kurang puas dengan yang dia lakukan, Sasuke lalu memeluk Ino.

"Supaya tidak cuma tanganmu yang hangat tapi juga tubuhmu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Ino mendadak merasa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Bukan hanya karena pelukan Sasuke, melainkan juga perkataan Sasuke yang membuat hatinya menghangat di penghujung musim gugur.

.

Kota Castel Gandolfo dengan _trattoria_ tradisionalnya di Italia—Castelli Romani—itu terletak di provinsi Lazio. Itulah tempat dua sejoli itu mengadakan konser mereka minggu depan.

Pemuda dengan iris berwarnakan jelaga itu menoleh ke samping. Ada Ino yang ikut menunggu anggota tim musik mereka yang belum juga datang di depan studio dengannya. Setelah berlatih di taman, mereka akan mengikuti _rehearsal_ dengan seluruh anggota tim musik di studio. Gadis pirang itu memandang langit. Butiran salju turun perlahan tanda datangnya musim dingin. Latihan _saxophone_ di taman tadi cukup membuat mereka kedinginan. Sasuke terkaget saat mendengar gadisnya berkali bersin. Ia berinisiatif untuk memberikan sesuatu kala melihat sebuah _stand_ yang buka di seberang jalan.

"Ino, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan kembali lagi." Ujarnya sembari beranjak meninggalkan si gadis.

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan.

"Sasuke ke mana sih?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sang kekasih meninggalkannya sendiri di depan Studio.

Tak lama, rambut jelaganya menyembul di antara kerumunan dan berjalan menghampirinya seraya membawa dua _cup_ cokelat panas. Sesampainya di hadapan Ino, pemuda itu menyerahkan minuman hangat itu padanya.

"Untukmu. Minumlah."

Ino dengan senang hati menerimanya dan segera menyesapnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke," ujar Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya cokelat hangat dan kebersamaan mereka mampu membuat suasana hati keduanya menghangat kala menunggu anggota tim musik mereka berkumpul di studio. Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat. Ia senang melihat sang gadis tersenyum. Pemuda itu berharap—selalu berharap bahwa saat-saat bersama dengan Ino-nya berlangsung lama. Andai ia dapat menghentikan waktu, mungkin ia hanya akan menghentikan waktu jika bersama Ino saja agar dapat selalu ada untuk gadis kesayangannya.

 **Fin**

 _.semoga fiksi sederhana ini dapat menghangatkan hati kalian._


End file.
